


Due parole.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Moto GP, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, mostly angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: 5 volte in cui Marc gli ha detto Ti amo e Valentino non è riuscito a rispondere + 1 in cui lo ha fatto sperando non sia troppo tardi.





	Due parole.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora dopo la scorsa 5+1 mi sono resa conto che ci stava troppo magari scrivere qualcosa dal punto di vista di Vale.  
> Sostanzialemente è una specia di inversione di ruoli che può anche essere letta senza aver letto la prima, quindi niente.  
> Angst per la maggior parte ma con un finale completamente diverso dalla precedente.  
> Questi due continuano a crearmi emozioni troppo contrastanti solo che non riesco mai a essere definitiva quando riguarda loro, so che in qualche modo non smetteranno mai di amasi.  
> Ora vi lascio leggere.

.I

La prima volta che gli ha sentito dire ti amo è una mattina di metà Marzo.  
Siete a casa tua, dopo una notte meravigliosa.  
E’ la prima volta che si ferma a dormire lì e non sai perché non hai permesso che accadesse prima perché svegliarsi con il minore accanto è la cosa migliore che potesse capitarti.  
Per quello ti sei alzato prima e hai preparato la colazione.

La scena che ti ritrovi davanti quanto torni in camera ti ricompensa per le due dita bruciate, perché vederlo lì nel tuo letto con i segni delle tue dita sui suoi fianchi ne valgono tutta la pena.  
E ti dici che sei fortunato ad averlo vicino.

Quando poi quelle due paroline lasciano le sue labbra senti il gelo spandersi sul suo corpo.  
Ti dici che è presto, che lui capirà.  
Che sai di provare qualcosa per lui, solo che non sei ancora pronto ad ammetterlo a te stesso. 

 

.II

Quando arrivi al parco chiuso sai di aver fatto tutto quello che ti era possibile per essere lì, lui non era battibile oggi.  
Solo che vederlo cosi felice ti scalda dentro talmente tanto che sai che puoi accontentarti anche di un secondo posto quella volta.  
Lo abbracci di slancio e lo tieni contro di te sentendolo ricambiare la stretta allo stesso modo. 

Non sai cosa ci sia davvero tra voi, sai solo che ti sei affezionato davvero a lui.  
Solo che poi te lo dice ancora una volta, quelle due paroline vengono sussurrate al tuo orecchio.

E combatti con la voglia di ripeterle a tua volta, solo che quando stai per farlo sembrano rimanere bloccate da qualche parte.  
Quando ti stacchi da lui noti la sua espressione. 

E’ distante da te per tutta la cerimonia del podio.  
Ti dici che stai solo aspettando il momento giusto, te lo dici provando ad ignorare i suoi occhi lucidi.

 

.III

Quando quelle parole lasciano nuovamente le sue labbra sai che questa potrebbe essere la volta in cui perdi tutto.  
Siete da soli sulla Barceloneta, non credevi di poter amare cosi tanto un posto del genere, la vicinanza di Marc ti aveva portato ancora una volta a cambiare completamente la tua visione delle cose, anche su una cosa cosi piccola come una città.

Te lo dice di nuovo guardandoti negli occhi.  
Te lo dice con un dolore e una speranza negli occhi che non riesci neanche a descrivere in quel momento.   
Lo vedi sperare in qualcosa.

Qualcosa che non puoi dargli nonostante tu sappia di essere innamorato di lui.  
Quelle parole sono la cosa più difficile da pronunciare quando si tratta di lui perché la paura di perderlo è qualcosa di non umano.  
Ti dici che avrai modo di rimediare quando un mi dispiace lascia le tue labbra.

Ti dici che ci riuscirai ma sai di aver perso tutto in quel momento.

 

.IV

Vi state urlando contro.  
State dicendo cose che entrambi non pensate davvero, è la rabbia a fare da protagonista in quel momento, non esiste altro.  
Il 2015 è uno di quegli anni che con il senno di poi avresti voluto cancellare completamente.

La rabbia cieca che avevi provato in quel periodo non aveva fatto che peggiorare quel blocco che sembravi portarti dietro.  
Ed è per questo che lasci ricadere su di lui tutta la tua frustrazione per averlo perso, per aver lasciato che qualcun altro prendesse il tuo posto nella sua vita. 

E lo fai nonostante sai di essere innamorato di lui, ma non sembra abbastanza visto che solo pochi minuti prima lo hai visto abbracciare Jorge nascondendosi contro il suo corpo con un intimità diversa era successo quando credevano di non essere visti.

Lo accusi di non averti mai amato davvero, perché se lo avesse fatto sul serio non avrebbe fatto quello che ha fatto, sai di non pensarlo ma lo usi contro di lui.  
Sai di ferirlo, ed è ancora peggio perché ferisci anche te stesso.

Vedi la rabbia nei suoi occhi mentre ti urla in faccia che non ha mai smesso di farlo.  
Per un attimo vorresti rimangiarti ogni cosa ma non lo fai.  
Ti dici che è troppo tardi.

Te lo dici non riuscendo a guardarlo negli occhi perché sai che non riusciresti a trattenerti se lo guardassi negli occhi. 

 

.V

Il tempo sembrava aver curato un po’ di vecchie ferita.  
Vorresti dire a te stesso che hai smesso di amarlo. 

Che averlo vicino non ti causi più le farfalle nello stomaco e che non combatti la voglia di toccarlo ogni volta che siete vicini in conferenza stampa.  
E sai che stai cedendo lentamente, che non riesci a non far trasparire quello che ti passa in testa a volte, soprattutto lui. 

Il tempo non aveva cambiato il fatto che Marc fosse una delle poche persone che riuscisse a riconoscere le tue emozioni anche quando erano mesi che non avevi un contatto diretto con lui.  
E ti dici che puoi superare tutto quello, tutta quella voglia di dirgli che non vuoi perderlo.  
Di dirgli che lo ami.

Ora potresti dirglielo, potresti sul serio ma sai che lui ha trovato la felicità in qualcuno di diverso.  
Lo vedi andare in giro con lui durante i fine settimana di gara, li vedi ridere quando passano davanti al tuo box e tu sei li per caso.  
Non sai se lui ti vede, ma tu vedi lui e sai solo che è bello da morire mentre ride.

Ti ripeti ogni volta che vorresti essere la causa di quel suono, ma non lo sei più.  
Quando ti ripete ancora una volta che ti ama ti dici che sei andato avanti e che lo ha fatto anche lui.  
Provi a convincerti, ma quella notte non riesci a trattenere le lacrime.

Non realizzi davvero di averlo perso sul serio.

 

+1

La consapevolezza di averlo perso per davvero ti prende a metà della pausa estiva.  
Il non vederlo costantemente, tutti quei sentimenti che per un anno hai provato a nascondere a te stesso ti fanno crollare improvvisamente.  
Ed è come se qualcuno ti avesse tolto l’aria per respirare.

Ti guardi intorno e riesci solo a ricordare i momenti in cui quel ragazzo è stato li con te, a ricordarti cosa volesse dire sentirsi amati, voluti.  
Ricordi di tutti i momenti in cui lui ti ha fatto sentire in quel modo e tutte le volte in cui tu non sei riuscito a fare lo stesso con lui. 

Ti senti in colpa, in colpa per non essere mai riuscito a dargli neanche la metà di tutto quell’amore che lui ti ha dato indietro e ora lo hai perso.  
Te lo dici mentre cerchi il cellulare, consapevole che l’unica persona in grado di aiutarti è la stessa che ti fa sentire in quel modo.

Ti dici che non risponderà mai a telefono perché sono le due di notte, probabilmente è con lui.  
Non lo farà perché non hai cambiato numero che lui ha sicuramente ancora in rubrica, sai che non lo hai cambiato perché volevi sempre avere qualcosa che vi legasse.  
Lo hai fatto nonostante la rabbia che negli ultimi anni avevi messo tra di voi. 

Quando lo chiami comunque speri con tutto te stesso che contro ogni logica risponda.  
Sei cosi egoista da aver bisogno della sua voce, di sapere che è lì. Che è reale.  
Vuoi sapere se è felice con lui.

Se gli da tutto quello che tu non sei riuscito a dare a quello che era un ragazzino pieno di vita e poi è diventato un uomo meraviglioso.  
Poi risponde, la voce assonnata. Riesci quasi a vederlo li, mentre si passa una mano sul viso per svegliarti.  
Vorresti dire mille cose diverse ma solo due parole lasciano le tue labbra.

E speri che non sia troppo tardi.  
Che ancora una volta lui sappia perdonarti.

E lo ripeti ancora perché ora che sono venute fuori, ora che riesci a esprimere i tuoi sentimenti in quel modo non vedi ragione per non dirglielo ancora una volta, una volta in più di quanto lui abbia detto ma sempre meno rispetto a tutte le volte che te lo ha dimostrato e tu non hai saputo ricambiare.  
Ti rendi conto che stai piangendo.

Ti dici che è quello che meriti.

Poi il silenzio, senti il suo respiro dall’altro lato.

E poi una piccola promessa.

Stava venendo da te.


End file.
